Winter Madness
by Squarepeg72
Summary: A collection of stories written for Hermione's Haven and Marvelously Magical FanFiction FB groups Holiday Fests 2018
1. Just Dessert

Just Dessert

* * *

Sometimes homemade dessert can wait for something sweeter.

* * *

Written for Hermione's Haven FB's

Prompt/pairing: Oliver/Hermione + apple

Rating: M

* * *

Oliver opened the window of the sitting room and took a deep breath. Autumn was his favourite time of year. The air was perfect for flying, and the trees were turning into his house colours. The arrival of autumn also meant the start of Quidditch season. Now, all the practice was paying off. He needed to get his kit together and head for the floo. He had practice in thirty minutes and a date after practice.

Digging through the hall closet, Oliver rescued his battered bag from its depths. The bag had been a graduation gift. It had held his first professional equipment, and it had a secret compartment that contained more than any other player expected. He grabbed his broom from its place against the closet wall and then opened up the bag. Sliding the broom into the special pocket, he smiled. He loved the look on new teammates faces when he pulled his broom out of the bag Hermione had given him.

Walking into the kitchen, Oliver grabbed one last apple out of the bowl on the table. He needed to add apples to the list on the corkboard by the cabinet. The list was always a mix of the healthy food he liked and the snacks she loved. They were learning to compromise on what was cooked in their flat. With a wave of his wand, he had the quick quill add a few more items to the list and headed for the floo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione looked up from the pile of papers on her desk and rubbed her shoulders. She needed to get out of the office soon. She had a date tonight, and for once, he was letting her do the planning. She needed to get a few things on her way home, and she still had to cook. But, she still had a mound of paperwork to get through before she could leave. "Mione, I need that file on the nargles." Harry's voice drifted down the hall.

Placing her wand to her throat and muttering a spell, Hermione replied. "Look on the top of the pile of files by your right hand. I put it there while you were daydreaming about Ginny an hour ago. Let me get back to work. I have plans for later."

"Hot date with our favourite keeper?" Harry's laughter drifted down the hall, along with his question. "He has been good for you."

"Yes, I'm cooking dinner for Oliver." Hermione sighed and looked down at the mess on her desk. "Most of this can wait until tomorrow. I'm straightening up and heading home."

"Be good," Harry's laugh filled the empty space between their offices.

"I will not." Hermione grinned and began to straighten the paperwork that surrounded her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Accio list_

Hermione snapped her fingers and waited three heartbeats for the shopping list to appear. She shook her head as she read over the items Oliver had added to the list since she looked over it this morning. "Apples, oranges, mango juice, celery, broccoli," she muttered as she pushed her cart through the aisles of the grocery store. "I can definitely tell the season is starting soon. How does he stand to eat this healthy?"

Hermione continued to shake her head as she gathered the items from their list and her menu for tonight's dinner. "I need something for dessert, but he is not a fan of sweets. I need something sweet but not too sweet."

Hermione looked over what she had in her cart and smiled. She would need to Floo his mum for the recipe, but she had her idea for dessert. One that made her sweet tooth and his healthy body happy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mione, I'm home."' Oliver dusted Floo powder off his shoulder as he walked into the sitting room. "Where are we heading for dinner? I'm starving."

Hermione peeked out of the kitchen and smiled. "We are headed for the dining room. I cooked dinner for you tonight."

"What smells so good?" Oliver sniffed the air and tried to make his way into the kitchen. "Coach decided we needed to play 'Pummel the Keeper' today. We have the Harpies next week, and Ginny is his worst nightmare."

"Set your kit in the closet and wash up." Hermione blocked him from entering the kitchen by kissing his cheek. "Dinner will be on the table by the time you are done. What smells so good is dessert, and it's a surprise."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione and dropped his forehead to hers. "Canna I have a hint? I'm starving and curious. Can we have dessert before dinner?"

Hermione nipped at his bottom lip before she backed away from him. "Get washed up and meet me in the dining room. Dinner first, Ollie."

Oliver watched her retreat further into the kitchen. Shaking his head, he did as she asked. "Mione, somedays…"

"I am no fun, I know." Her laughter drifted through their flat as he finished washing up. "Dinner is on the table, oh starving one. Come join me."

Oliver followed his nose to the dining room. What he saw when he walked through the doorway made him smile. Hermione sat at their tiny table with candles and wine and his favourite meal - grilled salmon steaks, roasted vegetables, and brown rice. "I dinna know what I did to get so lucky, but I'm na going to fight it."

He walked across the room and cradled her face in his hand. "Thank you. You dinna have to do this."

Hermione smiled as he kissed her. She loved it when he let his burr slip into his voice. "Come. Sit. Eat. I missed you today."

"Hungry, mo ghràdh?" Oliver kissed her again before he stepped to the table and pulled out her chair. "If dinner is this good, I canna wait for dessert."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oliver watched the fire crackle in the fireplace. Dinner had been filled with good food and laughter. After they had carried their dishes into the kitchen, Hermione had sent him to the sitting room to pick a movie and get a fire going in the fireplace. "I am still waiting on the delicious smelling dessert," he teased as he settled on to the sofa.

"I hope you like it," Hermione whispered as she set two plates on the coffee table. "Apple pie a la mode. Something sweet for me, something healthy for you."

"It looks delicious," Oliver pulled Hermione on to the sofa beside him. "Come sit with me and watch the fire."

As Hermione settled in beside him on the sofa, Oliver lifted up her chin with a finger. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply. "So sweet," he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Hermione turned her body into his. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him back. "Don't you want to try your pie? It's your Gran's recipe," she whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"I have a better dessert to try first," Oliver began to scatter kisses down the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. "So much sweetness here to appreciate."

Hermione sighed as she felt Oliver's lips skim over her neck. "But the pie will get cold…"

"I dinna care, it's just dessert."


	2. New Traditions

New Traditions

* * *

Bucky wants to introduce some traditions into thier first Christmas together. Will natasha go along with his plans?

* * *

Written for The Melting Pot's Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2018

For GaeilgeRua - Merry Christmas, my dear! Thank you for everything!

Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov

Prompt: It's their first holiday as a couple. How do they celebrate? What traditions do they share with each other? Do they start any new traditions?

* * *

"Hey, babe! Time to bundle up," Bucky called over his shoulder as he walked to the hall closet.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha looked up from the weapon she was cleaning. "I have no plans on going anywhere this afternoon."

"We are going to the tree farm." Bucky turned and gestured to the door of their flat. "We talked about this the other night. It is a family tradition to go to a tree farm to find and cut a Christmas tree for the house."

"Maybe for your family," Natasha grumbled and continued to clean her weapon. "The only traditions I remember do not need to be repeated."

"I did my research," Bucky countered. "There are plenty of Russian Christmas traditions. But, we need a tree before we can follow them."

"It is snowing and cold." Natasha sighed. "Do we really have to go today?"

"We can have hot chocolate after we have the tree," Bucky bargained. "And you can bundle up on the sofa and give me orders while I try to get the tree to stand up straight."

"Keep talking," Natasha grinned and laid her weapon on the coffee table. "I like giving you orders. Not that you follow them right."

"Well, you will never know until you try." Bucky handed her a thick coat from the closet. "Bring a few weapons if it will make you feel more comfortable. The farm closes at eight, and we have a thirty-minute drive on a good day."

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Natasha grumbled as she zipped up her coat. "I am going to need lots of hot chocolate when we get back."

Bucky chuckled as he escorted out of their flat and towards the elevator. "I think you will enjoy this tradition."

oOoOoOoOo

"I still cannot believe I let you talk me into this," Natasha grumbled as she trudged through the snow. "This is not fun, and each tree you point out is worst than the last."

"That is part of the fun." Bucky grinned as he watched her walk away from him. "Finding the perfect tree is a giant treasure hunt. You just have to be super picky, so the treasure is harder to find."

"The last one was missing half the branches on the bottom. There is no way that I would let that half ugly tree in our flat." Natasha continued to scan the trees as she fussed. "My babushka said a tree must be beautiful from every angle if it is going to hold the symbols of hope, prosperity, and the Christ Child."

"So, you do have a good Christmas memory?" Bucky chuckled as he pointed to a tree. "What would she think of this one?"

"Not bad." Natasha circled the tree. "Not too tall and not too wide. It will fit through the door without you cussing … too much."

"But..." Bucky waited for her to voice her reasons to move on to the next tree.

"It will do." Natasha walked over to him and closed his mouth with a single finger. "There is one small bad spot here, but it can be turned to the wall, and no one will notice. How are we going to get this thing down and back to the flat?"

"I am going to chop it down with this axe." Bucky lifted an axe from the sled he had been pulling. "When it is down, we are going to tie it to this sled, and you can help me pull it back to the office."

"This should be fun." Natasha grinned as she sat on the sled. "Okay, big boy, get to chopping."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Natasha watched the fairy lights twinkle on the tree as she sipped her hot chocolate. Bucky had been right. It was fun watching him wrestle their tree into a tree stand and then getting it into the perfect position in front of the window. She was happy with just the tree and the lights, but Bucky was determined to cover their perfect tree with ornaments.

Bucky wandered into the living room with his arms full of boxes. She was surprised to find boxes of handmade ornaments from Russia and a battered box of ornaments from his childhood.

"Where did you find these?" she asked him as she had opened each box.

"eBay is a great place to find unusual items." Bucky had chuckled as he watched her take each ornament out of the box and place it on the tree. "The ugly ones came from Steve. Somehow he tracked down these heirlooms, and he claims that they are from my childhood."

Natasha held up a small bicycle ornament and smiled. "Do you know anyone else named Bucky whose first Christmas was in 1926? Because I'm pretty sure this one is yours."

"I will never understand how he does that," Bucky grumbled as he looked at the ornament she was holding. "That one needs to hang at the bottom of the tree and in the front. Family traditions says that is where each first Christmas ornament goes."

"Sounds like an interesting tradition." Natasha carefully placed the ornament on the tree. "Which one will we use for my First Christmas ornament? I don't think I had one of those."

Bucky held up a small painted rocking horse. "Will this one do? It looks like a perfect one for a First Christmas ornament."

"I guess it will do." Natasha shrugged and pulled another ornament from one of the boxes. "I guess you could hang it on the tree since I hung up yours."

Bucky hung the rocking horse ornament beside his bicycle at the bottom of the tree. Wrapping his arms around her, Bucky nuzzled into her neck and kissed her cheek. "I think the tree is done. What do you think?'

"Well the boxes are empty, so, I guess it is done." Natasha closed the top of the box she had been taking ornaments out of. "What's next?"

"You, me, sofa, fire." Bucky began to pull her towards the sofa. "What happens after that, we'll just have to see. Merry Christmas, babe."

"I like that plan." Natasha settled into Bucky's arms as they settled onto the sofa. "Schastlivogo Rozhdestva, moya lyubov'."

A/N:  
Schastlivogo Rozhdestva, moya lyubov' - Merry Christmas, my love


	3. Winter Bells

Winter Bells

* * *

Can Thor talk Hermione into leaving the warmth of their cabin for an adventure in the snow? Can he convince her that the rewards are worth the cold?

* * *

Written for Marvelously Magical FanFictions's Enchanted Wonders 2018 collection

Pairing: Thor/Hermione

Enchanted Item/Spell: Revelio

Word Prompt: Sleigh Bells

* * *

Music: Winter Wonderland by Michael **Bublé**

* * *

He was up to something. She kept finding bells around the cabin. The cabin, he had insisted they rent for the holidays. Now, she was stuck in the wilds of Scotland, with nothing but bells, snow and … snow. Not exactly how she had planned to spend her holidays.

Hermione knew Thor loved winter but this was ridiculous. He kept trying to get her to go out and "watch it snow." She could watch the snow just fine from where she was sitting. Snow should be enjoyed from behind glass and brick.

"Thor, I can watch it snow from the comfort of this couch." Hermione cradled her cup of hot chocolate in her hands. "I am beginning to think that you are your brother."

"I promise you, It is I, Thor, son of Odin." Thor turned away from the window and looked at Hermione. "Loki is busy making mischief somewhere, I am sure. Come outside with me."

"Unless you can find a way to keep me as warm as I am now when I am out in _that_ , I am not going anywhere. I have hot chocolate, a warm fire, and you. Why would I want to go anywhere else?"

"Because there is magic in the snow." Thor grinned and dropped a small bell in her lap.

"Thor Odinson, why do I keep finding these things in the strangest places?" Hermione held up the small bell like is was cursed. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"So suspicious, my love." Thor took the bell from Hermione. "They are just symbols of winter. What could possibly go wrong with a bunch of bells?"

"Don't ever ask that question. I have had too much experience with unpleasantness after someone asks that question." Hermione shuttered as she stared into the fire.

Thor set the bell on the table beside the sofa. Settling in beside Hermione, Thor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You worry too much. It is just the two of us, in this beautiful cabin, enjoying time together. I have nothing planned other than enjoying time with you."

"Plans have a way of changing, my dear. Promise me, no surprises." Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. "No surprises."

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

The sound of sleigh bells woke Hermione from her nap. Thor had gone out to find the perfect tree and should be back to their cabin soon. Sending Thor on a quest for the perfect tree let her stay curled up on the sofa and out of the cold. She walked to the small kitchen to check on the meal she had started in the slow cooker. She lifted the lid to stir the soup before she returned to the living room.

Looking out the window, Hermione searched for the source of the sleigh bells and Thor. He needed to get back soon so they could get the tree set up and decorated before dinner. It should not take long to fill the branches with the bells she had been finding hidden around the cabin during this visit. She had to do something with the collection she had developed and a bell tree could become a holiday tradition for them.

The sound of sleigh bells was getting closer. Hermione could not see much past the porch through the falling snow, but she could hear well enough. She was starting to worry because Thor wasn't back and it would be dark soon. She did not like the idea of him wandering around in the dark and cold. "Just because you are the God of Thunder does not make you invincible," she muttered as she continued watch the snow fall.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered as she reached for her wand. "I am a witch. I do not need to squint to see what the snow is hiding. _Revelio_."

What she expected and what the spell revealed were two very different things indeed. Instead of seeing a blond God dragging a tree through the snow, Hermione was staring at two horses pulling a sled being driven by a lunatic. A grinning, golden-haired lunatic wielding a small evergreen like his mythical hammer. "What have you done, Golden Boy?" Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I have come to free you from this cabin and take you on a grand adventure," Thor answered her question with a flourish and bow. "I have completed the quest for a small evergreen to cover in bells and now I am taking you for a sleigh ride."

"Thor, I am not dressed for an adventure and dinner is almost done. Come in out of the cold." Hermione tried to keep a straight face but failed. "The only way I will go on a grand adventure is if there is a heater in that sled."

"My lady, this is a magical carriage and the adventure awaits. Bundle up while I set up this perfect evergreen. We leave for our adventure in twenty minutes." Thor set the tree against the edge of the sled and stepped into the snow. "Twenty minutes, my lady."

"This had better be an amazing adventure." Hermione watched Thor carry the tree into the cabin. "It is too cold to be chasing dragons and snowflakes."

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione smiled as she watched Thor sleep. They had fallen asleep, tangled together, on the sofa after dinner. Apparently, questing for the perfect tree and taking a sleigh ride were enough to wear out the God of Thunder. She watched the firelight play over his face as he softly snored.

 _Revelio_. Hermione whispered as she looked at her left hand. A beautiful ring sparkled into existence on her ring finger. Thor's adventure had taken them to a small glade not far from the cabin. A snowball fight followed by making snow angels and catching snowflakes on their tongues was a perfect way to spend time together. She had not enjoyed snow this much since she had been a small child. Thor had surprised her when he dropped to his knee and grabbed her hand as she turned to walk back to the sled. "My lady, marry me."

It felt like a million years had passed before she could form the words to accept his proposal. She ended up nodding as she whispered, "Yes." She let the tears fall as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She had spent the whole ride back to the cabin staring at her hand.

 _Absocandio_. With a whisper, the sparkle faded and Hermione smiled. She and Thor knew the ring was there but they were not ready to let the rest of the world know. "Sweet dreams, Golden Boy." Hermione snuggled back into Thor's chest and let her eyes drift shut. Maybe, adventures in the cold weren't so bad after all.


	4. Hammers and Sprites

Hammers and Sprites

* * *

A loud noise brings Ginny out of her office and into the coffee shop. What surprises will be waiting for her there?

* * *

Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction's Enchanted Wonders 2018 Collection

Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Ginny Weasley

Enchanted Item/Spell: Mjolnir

Word Prompt: Hot Chocolate

* * *

 _CRASH_

Ginny looked up from the ledger she was trying to decipher as a loud noise carried through the coffee shop. "What have they broken now?" she muttered as she headed for the front of the store.

She was not expecting to see a large hammer in the middle of the floor and a large hole in her ceiling. "Fantastic! Just what I need to start my week. I guess I had better call in a repair squad for the roof and figure out where this hammer came from."

Ginny walked over to the large hammer in the center of her coffee shop and tried to lift it. She thought it would be heavy, but she was not expecting it to feel like it was glued to the floor. "This is not right. I think Harry may have to look into this one."

Three phone calls and ten minutes later, Ginny still had no clue what to do with the hammer in the middle of her floor.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the owner of this coffee shop," A dark haired man interrupted Ginny's thoughts. "I'm here to talk to her about a hammer."

"That would be me," Ginny reached out her hand to introduce herself. "Ginny Weasley. And you are?"

"Bucky Barnes, ma'am. I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." The stranger shook Ginny's hand and looked around the coffee shop. "We received a call from a Mr. Harry Potter about an immovable hammer falling through your ceiling."

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Ginny took a step towards the object in question and shrugged her shoulders. "Can you get rid of this thing for me?"

Bucky looked over the damage in the coffee shop and sighed. "Unfortunately, no. There is only one person who can pick that thing up and I have no idea where he is. I'd like to know how that dang thing got here."

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Ginny pointed at the large hammer sitting in the middle of her coffee shop. "It is not my fault it fell out of the sky and no one can move it, but I cannot have customers falling over it when they try to get their coffee."

"I have no idea." Bucky shook his head and looked around the room. "Was anyone hurt when it dropped through the ceiling?"

"No, most people here have personal protection charms." Ginny sighed. "Who are you again?"

"Bucky Barnes, Ms. Weasley." Bucky cleared his throat and looked around the shop. "Is there anything S.H.I.E.L.D. can do to help you repair your shop?"

"Please call me Ginny. A few of my brothers and Harry will be here in about thirty minutes. With the magic between the three of them and myself, the shop should be good as new by morning."

"But Mjolnir is a problem." Bucky sighed. "I can't just leave it in the middle of your shop. It is a safety and security hazard. Thor isn't far behind Mjolnir. I'm sure he will be here soon to retrieve it."

"Who or what is Mjolnir?" Ginny asked, looking around at damage to her shop. "This Thor person needs to get his act together so I can fix the floor underneath that thing."

"Mjolnir is the hammer that is sitting in the middle of your floor." Bucky waved towards the mess in the middle of the room. "Thor, otherwise known as the God of Thunder, is the one who wields the hammer. It is said that only one worthy enough can pick up the hammer."

"Apparently, that is neither of us." Ginny smirked and walked back to the counter. "While we wait for Thor to show up and explain why his hammer is here without him, can I fix you something to drink?"

"Hot chocolate?"'his voice cracked as he asked. "I'm not a big coffee fan."

"Sure thing," Ginny answered and walked toward the drink machines behind the counter. "Make yourself at home. I'll join you when this is done and we can figure out what to do with that thing in the middle of my floor."

"You mentioned personal protection charms." Bucky rubbed a finger along his jaw thoughtfully. "What if you could put some sort of protective bubble around Mjolnir until we can find Thor."

"That might work." Ginny set two cups of hot chocolate on the table. "I'll have to call and talk to Mum. She used to use all kids of protection charms when we were growing up. My brothers could be mischievous."

"Sounds like you have lead an interesting life, Ginny." Bucky took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Why settle for a small coffee shop in a quiet corner of London?"

"Because, I've had more than my share of adventures." Ginny sighed. "All I want is to make some coffee and have some peace. I also would like for my brothers to hurry up and get here. It is starting to snow."

"I can see where snow would be a problem." Bucky chuckled and looked up at the hole in her ceiling. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can do to help?"

"Unless you have a magic wand hidden in that silver arm of your, not really." Ginny reached out to touch Bucky's hand. "It will be fine once they get here. Their shop is super busy this time of year. Once they get people to cover their shifts, they'll be here."

Bucky lifted up his mechanical hand and looked at it closely. "No hidden compartments here. I guess a hammer falling through your ceiling right before Christmas is not your idea of a good time."

"Not really." Ginny set her cup back on the table. "All I really want to do is grab some dinner and go home for the night. The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner I can do that."

"I can't promise to make anyone show up here faster," said Bucky pointing towards the door. "But I can ask you to dinner. Would you care to join me for a hot meal and conversation after we fix your shop?"

"That sounds nice." Ginny grabbed Bucky's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'll go call Mum about those charms while we wait for my brothers."

Just then there was a tinkling as the door to the shop opened. Both Ginny and Bucky looked to see who was arriving, hoping it to be her brothers. Ginny was surprised when Luna walked into the shop and looked around. "Hey, Gin, can I have my usual?"

Ginny and Bucky watched Luna walk up to Mjolnir. "Luna, what are you doing?" Ginny asked ignoring her questions about her flat white. "Leave that alone. I'll get your drink."

"Never mind," Luna said distractedly. "Thor asked me to pass on his apologies for losing his grip on his hammer. I'll just take it back to him now." With that, Luna picked up Mjolnir and walked right back out the door leaving the Ginny and Bucky speechless.

Laughing, Bucky placed a finger under Ginny's chin and closed her mouth. "Wonders never cease. He sent a sprite to bring back his hammer."

Getting a grip on herself, Ginny simply smiled. "I guess you're right. Who knew they even were friends?"

Bucky shrugged and gestured for the door. "What do you say we leave the hole in the roof for your brothers to deal with and go grab that meal?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. They owe me one anyway," Ginny said with a grin, looping her arm through Bucky's. With one final glance at the ceiling, the two departed the store. A quiet evening of conversation and hot chocolate was exactly what Ginny needed after this day.


	5. Evergreen Magic

Evergreen Magic

* * *

Daphne comes home to find a Christmas tree that defies taste. Can she get TOny to Come with her to find the perfect tree?

* * *

Written for Marvelously Magical FanFIction's Enchanted Wonders 2018 Collection

Pairing: Tony/Daphne

Enchanted Item/Spell: Felix Felicis

Word Prompt: Tree

* * *

"What is that?" Daphne's shout could be heard throughout the entire apartment.

"A Christmas tree?" Tony chuckled as he watched the sparks light in her eyes. "You have been so busy getting holiday orders ready, that I thought I would surprise you."

"I'm surprised alright" Daphne stared at the pink and silver-foil monstrosity standing the middle of their living room. "That is not a Christmas tree. I don't know what it is, but I know what it is not."

"So, what do you propose we do about it?" Tony raised an eyebrow as he watched his wife circle the tree. "We have two days to get this place in shape for the party and you are making jewelry until all hours of the night."

"I have three designs to finish tomorrow and then the work lets up until February." Daphne shrugged as she sank onto the couch. "I appreciate the effort, but _THAT_ is not a Christmas tree."

"So what do you propose we do?" Tony walked towards the fire place. "It's not like we have time to do anything together. I do have a company to run and the world to save."

Daphne pulled her wand from her sleeve and flicked it twice. The first flick resulted in a small bottle on the coffee table. The second, caused a shower of pink and silver sparks and the disappearance of their Christmas tree.

"Darling, what was that about?" Tony looked between the space where the tree had been and his wife. "Now, we are further behind and I have to be in the lab all day tomorrow. How are we going to get this place ready?"

"We are going to the tree farm in Vermont and finding the perfect tree." Daphne pulled the stopper from the bottle on the table and took a sip. "Have a sip before we go. Just a little bit of luck and we will be done in a snap."

"What is that?" Tony eyed the small bottle suspiciously. "What sort of potion have you cooked up in that little bottle of yours?"

"Liquid Luck," Daphne sighed and handed the bottle to Tony. "A small sip of the _Felix Felicis_ potion and we will be on our way. It will bring us luck in finding the perfect tree. Just a little bit of magic."

"I had us the perfect tree," Tony muttered as he stared at the bottle in Daphne's hand. "And you just magiced it away and expect me to go to Vermont and back tonight?"

"Take a sip and go put on some lumberjack clothes." Daphne got up from the couch and headed for their bedroom. "I have a perfectly cute outfit from Pansy. We apparate in twenty minutes."

Tony continued to grumble as he followed Daphne to their bedroom. "It takes hours to find a perfect tree and then how are we going to get it back here?"

"That is what magic is for." Daphne shrugged out of her dress and wandered to the closet. "The potion you should have taken a sip of will give us the luck we need to find the tree quickly. Then we can come home and warm up by the fire."

"I like the warm up by the fire part." Tony watched Daphne pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. "I guess I could play lumberjack for you if you are going to run around the woods in that outfit. How are we getting the tree back here?"

"Just a little spell or two." Daphne sat on the bed. "We have to leave soon. That suit is not going to stand up in the woods. Just put on your hot lumberjack cloths and I'll take care of the rest."

"We are going to need more than luck to get this all done." Tony continued to grumble as he began to undress. "I had a perfectly good tree and she changes her mind, and now I am going to wander the woods of Vermont to find a new tree. Makes perfect sense to me."

"Tick tock, Stark." Daphne reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "We leave in ten minutes. Quit groaning and get ready."

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony was trying to figure out where he had left his stomach. He was never going to get used to apparating. He always felt green around the gills for an hour after she grabbed his arm, and she wanted to repeat the process before he had recovered from the first trip.

"Daphne, dear, can we please slow down. Some of us don't do well with apparating." Tony continued to hold his stomach as he followed Daphne through the woods. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"The perfect Christmas tree, grumpy pants." Daphne twirled on the snowy path. "My nose tells me it is right over the next hill. We have luck on our side."

"I'm not so sure about this." Tony watched her twirl and looked at the trees around them. "Everything looks scrawny and brown here. Are you sure we are in the right spot?"

"Just over the hill. I know it." Daphne grabbed Tony's hand. "Trust me. It's just over the next hill."

"I hope so. We don't have whole lot of light left." Tony followed his excited wife. "How are we going to cut down this tree and get it home before we lose the light. We don't even have a saw."

"Magic, my love." Daphne pulled her wand out of her coat sleeve. "A little luck and some holiday magic. Trust me."

"Last time I trusted you, we ended up drunk and married in a Las Vegas wedding chapel." Tony could not help but laugh as he thought of the night they had finally tied the knot. "What was in that drink you gave me?"

"Just a little luck." Daphne's laugh filled the meadow as the reached the top of the hill. "Tony, look. There it is. Our tree."

Tony let go of Daphne's hand as she ran down the hill to a snow covered pine in the center of the meadow. "Isn't it beautiful?"Daphne asked as she danced around the tree.

"It will do." Tony walked up to the tree and tugged on a few branches. "Now all we have to do it cut it down and get it back to New York … We did not exactly bring an axe or come here in a truck, my dear."

" _Detrunco Bratus_." With a flick of her wand, Daphne cut the tree and the base and laid it gently in the snow. "All we have to do is get this beauty home and set up."

"Nicely done, my dear." Tony wrapped his arms around Daphne from behind and kissed her cheek. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

"Just a little tracer spell on the tree. Then, a little apprating and an accio or two." Daphne smiled and raised her wand again. "Get ready to go."

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Tony let his fingers drift down Daphne's back as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. Daphne had gotten the tree home and set up by the time his stomach had calmed down enough the help her decorate. He had to admit, it was more fun to string the lights and hang the ornaments with her than it had been to ask two staff members to decorate the pink thing. They had enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate in the glow of the decorated tree to end their evening. She had fallen asleep watching the lights twinkle as they talked about good Christmas memories.

He really should take them both to bed. She had jewelry to finish and he had a prototype to draft plans for in the morning. But, he was counting his blessing by the twinkling lights of their Christmas tree. The biggest blessing of them all was in his arms. Leaning his head against hers, Tony fell asleep holding his wife and dreamed of Christmases to come.


	6. Snow Mischief

Snow Mischief

* * *

Fred and George plan a weekend getaway for their wife. What happens when the portkey lands them in a snowbank instead of the porch?

* * *

Written for the Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2018 Collection in Hermione's Haven FB group

Pairing: Hermione/Fred/George

Location: Cabin in Vermont, USA

Word Prompt: Milk & Cookies

* * *

"Why do I need snowshoes?" Hermione looked at the list George had handed her. "I thought this was a vacation, not an adventure."

"Mione, my dear," Fred said as he stuck his head into their bedroom. "We need to be prepared for anything. George knows what he is doing."

"My darling husband, I do not trust your other half." Hermione sighed and waved her wand. "I should never have let you two plan this trip. Where are we going that I need snowshoes, a parka, and naughty knickers?"

"Do you really have to ask about the knickers?" George's voice drifted down the hall. "Naughty knickers are my favorite part of any outfit you wear. You will love what we have planned. All you need to worry about is packing your case."

"The portkey will be active in an hour, so hurry." Fred shrugged as he pushed off the doorframe. "I still have packing to do myself. Your other husband and I have things to get ready."

Hermione shook her head as she considered the events that had lead her to packing this case. Triads were unusual in the wizarding world but were common for twins. After she and Ron had gone their separate ways after school, she had been satisfied with her life and work at the Ministry. A New Years Eve party and a prankster changed all that. She and George had connected over spiked punch and magical mistletoe, all courtesy of Fred. Fred had joined the relationship and the triad completed when he apologized for putting both of them in St. Mungo's with his prank. Their joining ceremony the next New Year's Eve had been a quiet event and she liked to keep all of their anniversaries quiet events.

"Oh, husbands," Hermione called as she closed up her case. "Who will be carrying this case for me? I have my beaded bag, but the two of you made my list, so one of you will be carrying my case."

"I'm on it." Fred grinned as he popped into the room and stole a kiss. "George has our case and a few extras we decided you couldn't live without."

"Mione, don't worry," George chimed in as his wife left the room. "We have it all planned. What could go wrong?"

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione looked around the cabin and smiled. The boys had gotten the quiet cabin in the woods part right. What they had missed on was the location and the weather.

She didn't mind the solitude of Vermont. What she did mind was the snow.

So much snow. Snow in the sky. Snow on the ground. Snow in her hair. Snow in her shoes. Snow everywhere. Now she understood why snowshoes were on their list. She had to use them to get anywhere if she wanted to leave the cabin.

"I am not leaving this sofa." Hermione looked up from the nest her husbands had created for her on the sofa. "I am finally feeling warm. A nice quiet weekend was all I asked for. Maybe some milk and cookies by a cozy fire. A blizzard in Vermont doesn't quite fit the request."

"It is quiet," George said and shrugged. "We are alone and together. We don't have to leave the cabin until we head home. I think it fits."

"Besides," Fred chimed in, "You looked cute all bundled up. Half the fun in wrapping up for warmth is in the unwrapping."

"The only thing you are unwrapping right now, my darling troublemakers, is a teacup and some tea bags." Hermione sneezed and reached for a tissue. "Having that portkey dump us in the snowbank outside the cabin was not a good idea. I can feel myself getting sick."

"Mum's chicken noodle soup and crackers will be ready soon." George laid the back of his hand against her forehead. "Not too warm, so no fever yet. YOU are not getting sick. As Gin says, you are not allowed to get sick on vacation."

"I told them the porch of the cabin," Fred handed Hermione a thick mug filled with her favorite tea. "We got you out as soon as we realized where you were. I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm."

" _ACCHHOOOO_ " Hermione's sneeze echoed through the sitting room. "Soup, tea, blankets, and one of you on each side. That is what I need now. We can talk about the snow later."

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Hermione looked out the window and watched the snow fall. She had started to feel better after her soup and nap. It was time to turn the tables on her mischief makers. Time for a little game of hide and seek.

Hermione slipped out of her nest of blankets and husbands. She looked around the room to find her beaded bag. Reaching deep inside the bag, she pulled out a quill and parchment. Time to find a hiding place and make up clues for a scavenger hunt.

Hermione spent the next thirty minutes writing and hiding clues while keeping an eye on her sleeping husbands. Using her wand to hide the outside clues, Hermione was soon satisfied with the scavenger hunt she had created. Now all that was left to do was hide herself and wake her boys.

"My Darling husbands - wake up." Hermione voice drifted through George's dream. He had not meant to fall asleep on the couch but, snuggled up with Hermione and Fred, he had. "Wake up and find me."

Fred rubbed his eyes and reached for Hermione. He was surprised to find her spot empty. He shook George's shoulder and pointed and the parchment that was in Hermione's place. "What's this? What is our little minx up to?"

George unrolled the parchment. "Seek and ye shall find, Look beneath a silver vine. FInd me where snow and ice meet. Warmth and love to be your treat."

"What is she up to?" Fred looked over George's shoulder at Hermione's message. "I thought she said she wasn't going out in the cold again."

"Have we made a prankster out of our lovely wife?" George set the note back on the sofa. "Check to see if her coat and mittens are gone. I have a feeling this is only the first clue."

"Her coat is still hanging by the door. I guess I should get out the snowshoes." Fred chuckled. "It looks like we are going for a walk in the woods,"

Fred and George gathered their coats, scarves and gloves as they prepared t follow the clue Hermione had given them. "For some reason, I don't trust our little minx. She has learned to well from us." George smiled as he buttoned his coat. "Be careful where you run, brother."

Fred and George carefully opened the door and looked around. "I guess we are in for a walk to the creek." Fred closed the door and stepped into the fresh snow.

"Don't forget who she is married too." George smiled as he followed his twin into the snow. "I don't trust her in this snow."

When George and Fred reached the creek, another parchment waited for them. The fluttering scrap of paper looked harmless enough.

 _Accio Parchment_ , George flicked his wand and waited for the parchment to come to them. Just as Fred touched the parchment, a shower of sparks and snow fell from the trees around them. "Bloody hell, that's cold." Fred shook as he tried to hold on the the floating paper.

""I told you to be careful." George tried not to laugh as he shook snow from his collar. "Read what the note says so we get on with it."

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Snowbanks are cold, and so are you." Fred stared at the paper as the words started to fade. "She's still mad about the snowbank. I really don't want to see what she has waiting for us."

"Better to get it over with than wait around for the other shoe to drop." George turned back towards the cabin. "Did you happen to see what she put in her bag before we left?"

"No, little brother, I did not." Fred chuckled as he followed behind George. "She was in the lab the other day and she was smiling way too much as she left."

Fred and George trudged through the snow until they reached the snowbank where the portkey had dumped them when they arrived. As soon as George's foot touched the snowbank, glitter erupted from the ground and a message appeared around the imprint of their arrival.

"Now that you have wandered, Cold seeping into your bones, Come find me where it is warm, and penance can be made." Fred laughed as he listened to George ready the glittery message.

"At least she is letting us back inside.I'd hate to spend the rest of our weekend in the snow."

"How much grovelling do you think we are going to have to do?" George shook glitter from his hair as he looked around. "I had no idea Glitter Bombs could be charmed to do that. We need to talk her into showing us how she did it."

"After," Fred turned towards their cabin. "I don't think we are going to talk her into anything until we have apologized to her standards.:

"So ture, brother. So true." George laughed and wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder. "Let's go home and get warm."

Fred and George stopped laughing when they stumbled into the sitting room of the small cabin. "Hello, my darling husbands, did you have fun in the snow?" Dropping the blanket from her shoulders, she revealed how little she had on. Hermione grinned as she watched Fred push George's mouth closed. "There was a request for naughty knickers on the packing list, was there not?"

"Mione. My love, what are you doing?" Fred dropped to his knees in front of the nest she had created with her blanket. "I can see you were very thorough in what you packed."

George walked behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "Suddenly, I'm not so cold anymore. What can we do to keep you warm?"

George laid a trail of kisses from Hermione's ear to her shoulder, mixing gentle kisses with nips at the skin in the crook of her shoulder. Hermione shivered as she felt two sets of cold hands brush across her skin. Fred began to kiss a path from her toes to her knees as George continued his ravishment of her neck.

"I think we can come up with something, brother dear." Fred traced his fingers from Hermione's knees to her hips. "I may have a charm or two for that."

Soft whispers turned to deep moans as the fire cackled in the hearth. Wrapped in the arms of her beloved pranksters, Hermione found out just how warm they could keep her even after a little snow mischief.


End file.
